leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Emptylord/Custom Champion - Ebonmaw the Terror of Zaun
Notes *Ebonmaw does not utilize mana and instead utilizes the secondary resource bar for his unique mechanic, Lift. Lift becomes at 0 and caps at 100. If Ebonmaw has not taken damage in the last 3 seconds from an enemy champion, turret or neutral monster, he will begin accumulating Lift. Lift generates at a rate of 10 per second, which increases to a rate of 20 per second after 5 seconds. Taking damage will cause Ebonmaw to lose Lift: 5 from neutral minion attacks; 10 from non-periodic champion damage (abilities and attacks); and 20 from tower hits. While Ebonmaw's movement is impaired, Lift will decay at a rate of 5 per second. Abilities For the next 5 seconds, Ebonmaw unleashes a torrent of fire that draws a trail in front of him that lingers for 1.25 seconds. Enemies caught in the path take magic damage each second for 2 seconds. Continual exposure renews the damage. Embers will first prioritize Ebonmaw's most recent attack target. If Ebonmaw has not attacked a unit, Embers will target low health units - prioritizing champions over minions. Embers is limited to a 225º cone in the direction Ebonmaw is facing. |leveling= 30 / 55 / 80 / 105 / 130 60 / 110 / 160 / 210 / 260 60 |cooldown=10 |cost=No cost |costtype= |range=500 |details=true |targeting= *There is an air time between Embers targeting an enemy and striking the ground - as such, it is possible to outrun the trail. *This skill is thematically more impressive while Ebonmaw has his ultimate, Uplift, active. }} Ebonmaw spits a ball of fire at a target area, dealing magic damage over an area if it collides with an enemy. If it does not strike an enemy, it will remain on the ground for 3 seconds and will explode if an enemy steps on it. |leveling= 20 / 40 / 55 / 70 / 85 150 |cooldown=3.5 |cost=No cost |costtype= |range=875 |details=true |targeting= *Essentially a that doesn't detonate unless it would actually damage an enemy. *Casting Incendiary Spittle again will not destroy any previous mines. }} Ebonmaw leaves a directional draft in his wake for 3.25 seconds, granting allies who follow its path bonus movement speed equal to half Ebonmaw's current Wings of Terror bonus, plus a percentage. |description2= Ebonmaw propels himself forward a short distance. The range of this ability is increased by 1% for every 1 Lift. |leveling= 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % |leveling2= 550 (1100 at full Lift) |range= |cooldown=11 |cost=50% current Lift |costtype= |details=true |targeting= *The active will apply the passive seamlessly (unlike when is knocked back). *The two components of the movement speed bonus are applied individually - the flat amount with other flat movement speed bonuses, and the percentile amount additively with other percentile bonuses. *Like , Ebonmaw's Slipstream will only grant bonus movement speed to allies actually moving in the appropriate direction. *The trail is visible, but not obtrusive. Allies moving within the draft leave a more visible particle trail, similar to that of enemies affected by . }} Ebonmaw's basic attacks deal bonus true damage over 3 seconds and slow his target's attack speed by 20%. Additionally, Ebonmaw gains 3.5 bonus range on his attacks and Embers for every point of Lift. |description2= Ebonmaw instantly receives Lift and gains the ability to ignore terrain collision. The ability to ignore terrain collision lasts until Ebonmaw's Lift is fully depleted. |leveling= 30 / 60 / 90 |leveling2= 40 / 70 / 100 |cooldown=60 |cost=No cost |costtype= |details=true |targeting= *Ebonmaw is always classified as a melee champion, even while he has 475 attack range. **Ebonmaw's attack animations will vary depending on range - claws or flame-breath. *Ignoring terrain collision does not extend beyond the field. *To reiterate his resource mechanic: Ebonmaw only generates Lift while out of combat, and taking damage from champions will reduce Lift by 10 (as well as other sources). *This is not a form of untargetability. }} Development ;Slipstream Variations 1= Ebonmaw leaves a directional draft in his wake for 3.25 seconds, granting allies who follow its path bonus movement speed equal to half Ebonmaw's current Wings of Terror bonus, plus a percentage. |leveling= 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % |range= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype= |details=false }} |-| 2= Ebonmaw leaves a directional draft in his wake for 3.25 seconds, granting allies who follow its path bonus movement speed equal to half Ebonmaw's current Wings of Terror bonus, plus a percentage. |description2= Ebonmaw propels himself forward a short distance. The range of this ability is increased by 1% of every 1 Lift. |leveling= 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % |leveling2= 550 (1100 at full Lift) |range= |cooldown= |cost=50% current Lift |costtype= |details=false }} |-| 3= Ebonmaw leaves a directional draft in his wake for 3.25 seconds, granting allies who follow its path bonus movement speed equal to half Ebonmaw's current Wings of Terror bonus, plus a percentage. |description2= Ebonmaw propels himself forward a short distance. The range of this ability is decreased by 0.5% for every 1 Lift. |leveling= 10 / 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 % |leveling2= 1100 (550 at full Lift) |range= |cooldown= |cost=25% current Lift |costtype= |details=false }} ;Uplift 1= Ebonmaw instantly receives Lift and gains the ability to ignore terrain collision. The ability to ignore terrain collision lasts until Ebonmaw's Lift is fully depleted. |leveling= 40 / 70 / 100 |cooldown=60 |cost=No cost |costtype= |details=false }} |-| 2= Ebonmaw's basic attacks deal bonus true damage over 3 seconds and slow his target's attack speed by 20%. Additionally, Ebonmaw gains 2.5 bonus range on his attacks and Embers for every point of Lift. |description2= Ebonmaw instantly receives Lift and gains the ability to ignore terrain collision. The ability to ignore terrain collision lasts until Ebonmaw's Lift is fully depleted. |leveling= 20 / 30 / 40 per second |leveling2= 40 / 70 / 100 |cooldown=60 |cost=No cost |costtype= |details=false }} |-| 3= Ebonmaw instantly receives Lift and gains the ability to ignore terrain collision. The ability to ignore terrain collision lasts until Ebonmaw's Lift is fully depleted. While the bonus persists, Ebonmaw gains 400 bonus range on his attacks and Embers, and his basic attacks will apply a non-stacking debuff that reduces the target's attack speed by 20% and causes them to take true damage per second for 3 seconds. |leveling= 40 / 70 / 100 20 / 35 / 50 per second |cooldown=60 |cost=No cost |costtype= |details=false }} |-| 4= Ebonmaw's basic attacks deal bonus true damage over 3 seconds and slow his target's attack speed by 20%. |description2= Ebonmaw instantly receives Lift and gains the ability to ignore terrain collision. The ability to ignore terrain collision lasts until Ebonmaw's Lift is fully depleted. While the bonus persists, Ebonmaw gains 400 bonus range on his attacks and Embers. |leveling= 20 / 30 / 40 per second 80 / 120 / 160 |leveling2= 40 / 70 / 100 |cooldown=60 |cost=No cost |costtype= |details=false }} Ebonmaw is a hyper-mobility champion, who's core theme is soaring unobstructed around the battlefield dealing area damage. His obvious weakness are enemies who can stick to him for basic attacks, or through a combination of long ranged and low cooldown abilities - as he is considerably more vulnerable once on the ground. Unlike the dragon previously found on the Twisted Treeline (and the one in Summoner's Rift), this champion is modeled after a wyvern/bat-like dragon (similar to ). This is simply because a wyvern looks both more ferocious/agile on the ground, and more graceful while flying. Inspired by Rakaydos on the Player Concepts forum. Emptylord EbonwmawSplash.JPG|Ebonmaw the Terror of Zaun Emptylord_EbonQExplain.png|Ember's Trail of Fire P.S. My first dragon drawing ever and I was too afraid to commit it to pen. Category:Custom champions